1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to crossover units, and pertains more particularly to a polyurethane pad having at least one laterally extending slot portion in which a section of an electric power cable or the like is contained, the entrance to the slot being closed by a wedge-shaped closure plug.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various crossover pads have been deviced. Some are entirely of metal, some entirely of elastomeric material, and others combinations of such materials. For various reasons, the trend at the moment is decidedly in the direction of utilizing elastomeric materials, such as rubber and/or polyurethane. Generally speaking, crossover pads of elastomeric materials lend themselves readily to fabrication by customary molding techniques. However, owing to the severity of the loads passing thereover, particularly if the cable or hose passing through the crossover pad should not shoulder any appreciable percentage of the load, the pad must be designed so that the weight of the traversing vehicle does not deform the pad to such a degree that the load is applied to the cable or hose. If the elastomeric material used in the pad construction is quite resilient, then the usual procedure is to make the pad sufficiently thick so that when partially compressed it will not be deformed to such an extent so as to cause any sizable portion of the load to press against the cable or hose. Of course, any increase in pad height or thickness provides more of a "bump" over which the vehicle must pass. The bumping action can be moderated by having inclined ramps that slope only gradually upwardly, but then the width of the pad is unduly increased. The easiest way out of such a situation is to design the pad with an appreciable thickness and with a limited width, the resulting bumping action, owing to the height and relatively steep ramps, simply being accepted as a necessary condition. While it is possible to make the crossover pads relatively rigid, the lessened resiliency renders them more frangible and the inability to flex when placed on uneven ground results in breakage when subjected to sizable crossover loads.